dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Infinite Remastered Episode 1
Geku, horribly defeated, determined to defeat his opponent, decided to launch a Final Attack. Charging all his power, he goes into a Galick Gun-like stance. With extreme bloodlust, he's ready to kill. Polar: Give up...*charges Final Ice Buster* You're finished. Geku: Ah....so this is how I die, downed an arm and killed by a demon...This isn't how I die. Polar finished charging up. But then Kazi kicked the charged blast. Kazi gut-punched the Frost Demon and threw him down. Kazi: You never learn! Just go Super Saiyan! I'm not givin' up and neither are you! You only have God-Ki left so go Super Saiyan Blue! Geku had turned into a Super Saiyan God. With only god ki in reserves, he charges a Limit-Breaker Kamehameha. Kazi knowing what he was doing, charged a Final Kamehameha behind Polar. Polar, utterly confused, went to kill Kazi. * Polar stabs Kazi * Kazi: FUCK. * collapses * * Unmei No Hi plays * Toki wa michite Oh, meshia Oh, meshi-ra Yudiliya vele (x3) Yudiliya-iyaliya Ah, sokonashi no kyoufu wo hikitsure. Ah, semari-kuru jaaku na tamashii. Makerarenai unmei no wakareme. Yaru shika nai yoake ni inochi kakete. Kono te de!! Woah! Kanarazu! Ore wa ore wo koeteku ze! Woah! Ki wo atsumete! Kurayami wo tobase! (Yudiliya vele x3) Yudiliya-iyaliya Ah, chi ni ueta kemono ga hohoemu. Ah, atsuku naru seigi no tamashii. Dare mo inai chikyuu nante iya da. Ai mienai hoshi nante mitaku wa nai! ZETTAI NI!! Woah! Omae wo! Taosazu ni wa iraenai! Woah! Sono warai wo! Ore ga tomete yaru! Tatoe ima wo omae ga uede mo. Asu ni nareba ashita no kaze-fuku sekai. SAA YUUKE! Woah! Kanarazu! Ore wa ore wo koeteku ze! Woah! Ki wo atsumete! Kurayami wo tobase! Woah! Kanarazu! Ore wa ore wo koeteku ze! Woah! Ki wo atsumete! Kurayami wo tobase! *Geku loses his metaphorical shit and transforms into a SSB3* Geku punches Polar repeatidly kicks the hell out of Polar. Finally after all that, Geku whispers into Polar's ear " Hakai " as Polar's soul went to Hell. Kazi: Give me energy dumbass! After that, they went home. Geku, horribly defeated, determined to defeat his opponent, decided to launch a Final Attack. Charging all his power, he goes into a Galick Gun-like stance. With extreme bloodlust, he's ready to kill. Polar: Give up...*charges Final Ice Buster* You're finished. Geku: Ah....so this is how I die, downed an arm and killed by a demon...This isn't how I die. Polar finished charging up. But then Kazi kicked the charged blast. Kazi gut-punched the Frost Demon and threw him down. Kazi: You never learn! Just go Super Saiyan! I'm not givin' up and neither are you! You only have God-Ki left so go Super Saiyan Blue! Geku had turned into a Super Saiyan God. With only god ki in reserves, he charges a Limit-Breaker Kamehameha. Kazi knowing what he was doing, charged a Final Kamehameha behind Polar. Polar, utterly confused, went to kill Kazi. * Polar stabs Kazi * Kazi: FUCK. * collapses * * Unmei No Hi plays * Toki wa michite Oh, meshia Oh, meshi-ra Yudiliya vele (x3) Yudiliya-iyaliya Ah, sokonashi no kyoufu wo hikitsure. Ah, semari-kuru jaaku na tamashii. Makerarenai unmei no wakareme. Yaru shika nai yoake ni inochi kakete. Kono te de!! Woah! Kanarazu! Ore wa ore wo koeteku ze! Woah! Ki wo atsumete! Kurayami wo tobase! (Yudiliya vele x3) Yudiliya-iyaliya Ah, chi ni ueta kemono ga hohoemu. Ah, atsuku naru seigi no tamashii. Dare mo inai chikyuu nante iya da. Ai mienai hoshi nante mitaku wa nai! ZETTAI NI!! Woah! Omae wo! Taosazu ni wa iraenai! Woah! Sono warai wo! Ore ga tomete yaru! Tatoe ima wo omae ga uede mo. Asu ni nareba ashita no kaze-fuku sekai. SAA YUUKE! Woah! Kanarazu! Ore wa ore wo koeteku ze! Woah! Ki wo atsumete! Kurayami wo tobase! Woah! Kanarazu! Ore wa ore wo koeteku ze! Woah! Ki wo atsumete! Kurayami wo tobase! *Geku loses his metaphorical shit and transforms into a SSB3* Geku punches Polar repeatidly kicks the hell out of Polar. Finally after all that, Geku whispers into Polar's ear " Hakai " as Polar's soul went to Hell. Kazi: Give me energy dumbass! After that, they went home.